I Tauwght I Taw A Putty Tat !
by Ours en peluche
Summary: Traduction. Harry, ayant fait une horrible erreur en potion, se retrouve transformé en chaton ! Et pour empirer les choses, Malfoy se retrouve avec l'obligation de s'en occuper... Slash.
1. Chapter 1

**I Tauwght I Taw A Putty-Tat !**

**Auteur : **Angeltread

**Traductrices : **Ours en peluche et Kay the setter of univers

Nous sommes deux correctrices sur cette fiction : Kay the setter of univers et moi-même. Toutes deux vous souhaitons une agréable lecture !

Chapter 1

_Pourquoi Malfoy ? Bien sûr qu'il m'a mis avec Malfoy, c'est une torture malsaine et tordue_, pensa amèrement Harry alors qu'il hachait les racines de Magnolia pour la Potion de Vertige qu'ils étaient censés concocter. Bien sûr, Draco faisait tout le travail, tout ce qu'Harry avait à faire était de couper et d'écraser les ingrédients. Et lui, pour sa part, n'allait pas se plaindre de ce petit arrangement. Ca lui allait très bien.

Rogue sembla s'en rendre compte. Il fondit sur leur table (chauve-souris géante qu'il était) et jeta un regard mauvais à Harry. Ce qui n'était pas de bon augure pour le Gryffondor de quinze ans.

« Potter » dit Rogue très, très doucement, son visage blafard proche de celui d'Harry, « Pourquoi M. Malfoy est le seul à faire tout le...travail à cette table ? »

« Euh...il m'a dit qu'il savait que je raterais la potion, monsieur – il a dit qu'il la ferait seul pour avoir une bonne note. »

« Hm. Très bon raisonnement, Draco. Basé, je suppose, sur les catastrophes précédentes de M. Potter ? »

Malfoy hocha la tête, une lueur malicieuse dans les yeux.

« Mais, aussi bien pensé que ce soit, ce n'est pas juste que l'un des partenaires ne fasse rien alors que l'autre s'occupe de tout. Potter, c'est à votre tour de brasser. Draco, vous pouvez vous asseoir là-bas et m'aidez à noter les devoirs. »

« Oui, professeur » firent Harry et Malfoy en choeur.

« Très bien » dit Rogue d'une voix doucereuse.

Harry maudit intérieurement les Maitres de Potion toqués comme il agitait trois fois dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre puis trois fois dans le sens contraire, comme c'était demandé.

« Ajouter 500 grammes de Mandragore écrasée » lit-il d'un ton morne. Toujours penché sur le texte, il chercha où il avait mis la Mandragore et versa le contenu du bécher dans le chaudron. La potion commença alors à siffler de manière inquiétante, et Harry devint nerveux. Il jeta un regard sur les ingrédients toujours sur le bureau – et vit les 500 grammes de Mandragore écrasée à la gauche du bécher maintenant vide qu'il avait auparavant attrapé. Il regarda à nouveau et réalisa que les poils de chats manquaient.

Oh Mer-

_**BOOM !**_

Rogue dissipa rapidement la poussière, la fumée et les flammes à l'aide de sa baguette. Draco et lui se précipitèrent à l'endroit où le Golden Boy était assis quelques instants plus tôt.

« Est-il... ? » demanda Draco, se tournant vers son directeur de maison qui avait visiblement pâli.

« Qu'à fait ce stupide gosse ? » demanda Rogue, presque à lui-même. « Ow ! » cria-t-il comme quelque chose semblable à dix aiguilles s'enfonçaient dans sa peau juste au-dessus de sa cheville. « Qu'est-ce que... » il baissa le regard et cligna des yeux.

Un tout petit « Miaou » tintant proche de ses pieds, Draco baissa les yeux et sursauta. Un tout petit chaton rayé de noir et de blanc était assis sur le pied du professeur, les griffes et les pattes enchevêtrées dans le pantalon noir. Draco se pencha et le prit délicatement.

Il regarda Draco avec des yeux verts effrayés avant d'avancer légèrement une patte et de frapper doucement Draco sur le nez. Draco cligna des yeux et retint un rire. Il était adorable !

« Draco, posez Potter. » ordonna Rogue, laconique.

« Qu-quoi...? » balbutia Draco. Il posa délicatement le chaton sur le sol. Le chaton miaula de mécontentement et grimpa dans les mains de Draco, se blottissant au creu du coude du Serpentard.

Rogue soupira. « M. Potter a remplacé les racines de Mandragore avec les poils de chat. Cela a provoqué une explosion et changé Potter en... » Rogue fit un geste vers les bras de Draco, « Ca. »

« Ah. » dit Draco. Il gratta distraitement le chaton derrière l'oreille. Il sentit son petit corps vibrer et entendit un petit ronronnement venir de ce dernier. ... _Suis-je en train de... câliner Potter !_

Il laissa tomber le chaton qui, fidèle à son espèce, atterrit sur ses pattes. Ce dernier émit un miaulement insatisfait et sauta sur la chaussure de Draco pour jouer avec ses lacets. La cloche sonna.

« Draco. Je dois aller informer Dumbledore...En attendant, occupe-toi de lui, tu veux ? »

Sans attendre de réponse, Rogue partit, laissant Draco seul avec le Chaton-Qui-Est-Un-Garçon.

Oh, Blaise ne manquerait pas de s'en moquer...


	2. Chapter 2

**I Tauwght I Taw A Putty Tat**

**.**

**~oOo~**

**.**

**Auteur:** Angeltread

**Traductrices :** Ours en peluche et Kay the setter of univers

**Avant-propos: **

Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews ! Les chapitres sont courts, donc la parution sera régulière.

**.**

**~Bonne lecture~**

**.**

**Chapitre 2 :**

**.**

« Et donc, comme vous pouvez le voir Directeur, Potter est... n'est plus vraiment... lui-même ». Finit Snape. Dumbledore gloussa.

« Il semble avoir développé un goût pour Mr. Malfoy ici présent. » Dit le vieil homme. « C'est assez à l'opposé de ses anciens sentiments, n'êtes-vous pas d'accord avec moi ? »

« Quel genre de chat est-il devenu ? » Demanda Ron qui regardait d'un air ahuri son meilleur ami qui était devenu un chaton assis sur la tête de Draco. Le petit chat essayait de capter le regard argent de Draco et dégringolait sur les genoux du Serpentard. Il clignait ses immenses yeux émeraude, une fois, deux fois et miaulait doucement avant de grimper à nouveau sur le bras de Draco.

« Ce n'est pas un simple chat de compagnie, ça c'est certain. » Dit Hermione qui observait le chaton-Harry avec un mélange de curiosité, de joie et d'étonnement.

« Bien sûr que s'en est un, Granger ! » Grogna Snape. **(1)**

« En réalité, Severus, Miss Granger a un peu raison. »

Toutes les têtes (excepté celles de Draco et d'Harry. Harry était sur la tête de Draco et le blond (qui était devenu étrangement protecteur envers le minuscule animal) ne voulait pas bouger pour éviter de faire tomber le chaton) se tournèrent vers Dumbledore ses yeux bleus scintillaient diaboliquement.

« Harry est devenu un bébé tigre blanc du Bengale. »

Draco cligna des yeux.

« Donc ce... chaton... va devenir... »

« Un tigre de 200 kilos avec une douce fourrure et des muscles forts et ondulants. » Hermione savait VRAIMENT tout...

« Et... Il m'aime moi... Pourquoi ? »

C'est à ce moment que Snape intervient :

« Je pense que le tigre –Harry- a hérité des souvenirs de ses dernier moments en tant qu'humain, qui sont principalement constitués de vous. Par conséquent, vous avez vraisemblablement pris la place de sa mère. »

« Et Miss Granger ? Bien que votre définition d'un tigre du Bengale soit correcte pour toutes situations normales, celle-ci est un peu différente. Harry, grâce aux effets de la solution partielle de rétrécissement qui est la base de la potion, grandira jusqu'à atteindre la taille d'un petit animal. Alors sa croissance s'arrêtera. » Ajouta Dumbledore « Il sera probablement arrivé à ce stade dans un mois ou plus. »

« Et vous deux » dit Draco en détachant Harry de ses robes (avec un étrange sentiment de réticence) « vous vous occuperez de lui »

Mais au moment où Ron toucha le chaton, celui-ci devient fou et se transforma en une minuscule et furieuse boule de griffes.

« GAH ! » Cria Ron, essayant de repousser « le démon volant » qu'était Harry quand il monta jusqu'à son cou. Ron le jeta contre le mur –mais avant qu'il puisse se blesser, Draco l'intercepta en le prenant gentiment dans ses bras. Le chaton-Harry devient immédiatement tranquille et calme. Il se roula en boule et ronronna quand Draco gratta la partie sensible de son cou.

« Et il semblerait qu'il vivra avec VOUS, Draco. Admettez-le, il s'est habitué à vous. »

« Si vous ne l'aviez pas laissé seul avec moi pendant une heure, peut-être qu'on aurait pu éviter cela » Rétorqua vertement Draco. Dumbledore gloussa.

« Cela aurait pu en effet être évité. Cependant, ce n'est pas le cas, donc nous en revenons au même point. Vous serez le gardien de Mr. Potter pour les deux prochains mois à venir. Je suggère que vous réfléchissiez à un nom pour lui, vous ne pouvez tout de même pas continuer à l'appeler Potter. »

Draco baissa la tête vers le tigre rayé blanc et noir avec ses immenses et adorables yeux verts.

« Je suis bien tenté de l'appeler Cerbère » dit-il, alors que Dumbledore riait et que même Snape et Granger esquissaient un sourire. Weasley, comme à son habitude, semblait totalement perdu.

« Mais, comme il n'est pas diabolique... Et que Leo et Leon sont sur la touche vu que l'on a vu qu'il était un tigre... Lysander est trop long... Mars ?

« Draco » Gloussa Snape.

« Très bien, très bien. Laissez-moi réfléchir... Ok, je m'arrête sur Prosper et Romero »

« Que signifient-ils ? » demanda Ron.

« Prosper veut dire chanceux ou fortuné **(2)** et Romero signifie célèbre... Je pensais qu'il y avait un nom pour énervant, mais hey... »

« Je dirai que Prosper est le nom idéal, vu le nombre de situations périlleuses desquelles il s'est sorti. » Fit remarquer Dumbledore.

« C'est exactement ce que je pensais » dit Draco. Il souleva le chaton au niveau de ses yeux. « Ca te convient ? »

Le chaton miaula et tapota de nouveau son nez.

« Nous prendrons cela pour un oui » dit Draco. « Prosper devant toute l'école –parce qu'il est hors de question que je te laisse tout seul dans mon dortoir- et Potter en privé. Tu pourras t'en rappeler ? »

Le chaton miaula et grimpa sur son bras, puis sur son épaule pour arriver à sa tête sur laquelle il resta pour le reste de la réunion qui dura encore une heure.

**.**

**Petites notes de la traductrice :**

**.**

**(1) « Grogna Snape » en anglais « Snapped Snape » :** En anglais il y a un jeu de mot impossible à retranscrire en français, ça pourrait donner rogua Rogue (si « rogue » était un verbe...).

**(2) « Prosper veut dire chanceux ou fortuné » fortuné :** Dans le sens qui a la bonne fortune donc la chance.

**.**

**~Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre~**

**~A suivre~**


	3. Chapter 3

**I Tauwght I Taw A Putty-Tat !**

**Auteur :** Angeltread

**Traductrices :** Kay the setter of univers et Ours en peluche

Merci pour vos reviews, bonne lecture !

Chapter 3

Draco bailla largement et étendit ses mains jusqu'à ce qu'elles protègent son visage d'un soleil matinal inexistant. Après tout, ils étaient dans les cachots. Le soleil était toujours inexistant, matin ou pas. Alors pourquoi se protégeait-il le visage ? Personne ne le saurait jamais.

Il sentit quelque chose de petit et chaud niché contre lui. Il baissa les yeux et vit le petit chaton, Prosper, remuer contre lui. Prosper bailla et s'étira, faisant le moins de bruit possible. Draco retint un sourire, juste au cas où Potter sache qui il était et le voit faire. Il n'allait pas lui donner de quoi le faire chanter. Rester impassible était parfois difficile...

Il s'assit, les couvertures s'étalant autour de lui. Il entendit un petit miaulement de protestation et se retourna pour voir le petit Harry/Prosper presque entièrement empêtré sous les couvertures vertes. Seule sa petite tête ébouriffée ressortait, ses yeux de jade accusant Draco, qui était la cause de tout le bazar dans lequel le petit tigre s'était retrouvé. Qu'il était, bien sûr.

Cette fois, Draco ne put retenir le petit sourire qui se glissait sur son visage. Il ramassa le chaton et se leva, aussi silencieux que possible, sachant que ses camarades n'apprécieraient pas d'être brutalement réveillés par le bruit. Il entra dans la salle de bain, ferma la porte, et déposa Harry –Prosper, il supposait- sur le sol. Il tira sur son pyjama et le laissa glisser sur le sol.

Il entra dans la cabine de douche, tira le rideau, et ouvrit l'eau. Il frissonna alors que l'eau froide s'écoulait sur lui, puis la régla à la bonne température. Il prit un peu de shampoing et fit doucement mousser ses cheveux, massant son cuir chevelu. Il entendit un petit miaulement, presque inaudible sous le bruit de la douche, et sentit deux petites pattes se presser contre son pied. Il baissa les yeux et pria tous les dieux qu'il connaissait pour que Potter ne se souvienne de rien.

Il se pencha et ramassa le petit chaton, maintenant mouillé et tout ébouriffé. « Alors...on veut une douche aussi, hein ? Bien...mais je doute que ça te plaise... »

La main déjà pleine de shampoing, Draco frotta le chaton jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit plus qu'une boule de bulles de savon. Seuls ses yeux furent épargnés. Il cligna des yeux et miaula de mécontentement.

« Je te l'avais dit, tu sais » sourit-il au chaton qui, en retour, sembla rouler des yeux. Draco gloussa et coupa l'eau. Il enroula une serviette autour de sa taille et enveloppa le chaton dans une petite serviette moelleuse. Il se sécha, posant le chaton sur le lavabo.

« Prêt à être...séché...maintenant... ? » demanda-t-il, fronçant les sourcils comme il cherchait la petite serviette. Elle n'était plus sur le lavabo. Il commença à paniquer. Elle n'était pas dans la salle de bain. Il était bouleversé. Soudain, il entendit frapper à la porte. S'assurant que sa serviette était bien attachée, il alla ouvrir.

« C'est à toi ? » demanda un Blaise endormi, brandissant Harry dans la petite serviette. Dieu seul savait comment il put le faire dans la peau d'un chaton, mais Potter rougit et baissa la tête.

« Comment l'as-tu trouvé ? »

« Une serviette qui bouge ? Il faudrait être aveugle. »

Draco grogna et prit la serviette (le chaton avec. Evidemment.) « Merci, Zabini. »

« Mmh. » fit Blaise, déjà de retour dans son lit.

Draco ferma et vérouilla la porte.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne pas avec toi ? Bien sûr, il y a beaucoup de réponses, mais...bien sûr, tu es un courageux et satané Gryffondor. Okay, un conseil : oublie ta bravoure. Et si Crabbe ou Goyle t'avait écrasé ? »

En réponse, Harry bailla et joua paresseusement avec une des mèches blondes de Malfoy. Ce dernier la mit hors de portée des pattes du chaton.

« Ecoutes-moi ! »

En réponse, il se tortilla loin des bras de Draco, atterrit sur ses pattes et partit jouer avec les flaques d'eau de la douche. Draco leva les yeux, soupira et abandonna. Une des caractéristiques des Gryffondor devrait être « une tête aussi dure que la pierre. »

Draco s'assit à sa place habituelle à la table des Serpentard. Harry...Prosper était assis sur son épaule, jouant avec ses cheveux.

« OH ! Drakie, il est trop MIGNOOOON ! J'ai envie de le serrer dans mes bras jusqu'à l'ETOUFFER ! »

Ah. Pansy. Joie.

Prosper eut l'air très, très effrayé. Il plongea dans les cheveux de Draco, s'installant contre son cou. Son petit corps chaud apaisa Draco, son pouls battant furieusement.

« Pansy, si tu l'étouffes il va mourir, et les choses mortes ne sont pas mignonnes. »

« Oh... »

« Oui. Oh. »

Draco sentit les muscles de Prosper se détendre lentement, presque de façon expérimentale. Il réprima un sourire. Il faisait ça beaucoup trop souvent ces derniers jours. Maudit soit Prosper et sa malice. Qu'il aille en enfer.

Comme si Prosper pouvait lire dans l'esprit de Draco, il émit un miaulement que Draco jugerait plus tard comme de l'autosatisfaction.

« Stupide chat... » murmura-t-il, attrapant un biscuit. Il sursauta légèrement lorsque Prosper fit un bond de son épaule et atterrit à côté de son assiette. Draco ouvrit des yeux gros comme des soucoupes quand il le vit dévorer seize tranches de bacon presque plus grandes que lui.

« O...kay...Tout ce que je peux dire, c'est que tu ferais mieux d'avoir un bon métabolisme. » murmura-t-il au chaton comme il lui versait de la crème dans une soucoupe. Ce dernier décida cependant d'aller vers quelque chose de plus grand et de meilleur que la crème. Il planta fermement ses dents autour du pichet de jus d'orange, et traina ensuite le pichet vers Draco, qui haussa un sourcil.

« Si tu peux le boire sans tomber dedans Prosper, il est tout à toi. » dit-il calmement, ricanant intérieurement de la détermination du chaton.

Prosper, utilisant les bras et les épaules de Draco comme une échelle, escalada jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve en équilibre précaire sur le bord mince du pichet. Il regarda son reflet jaune-orange un moment avant de délicatement baisser son museau dans le pot. Son nez (et par conséquent, ses moustaches) remuèrent légèrement comme il buvait. Une idée coquine prit alors forme dans l'esprit de Draco.

Il leva une main et tapota Prosper avec juste assez de force pour le faire tomber dans le pichet. Le chaton couina et bougea dans tous les sens pour sortir. Draco, pris de pitié, mit sa main dans le pot. Prosper s'y accrocha alors qu'elle le remontait. Il se secoua et lança un regard de reproche à Draco.

« Et bien, c'était quasiment une invitation, » se défendit Draco. Prosper lui lança un regard qui disait clairement : « Ouais, c'est ça. » avant de grimper sur sa tête.

Ces deux mois promettaient d'être intéressants.

* * *

><p>Et voila ^^<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**I Tauwght I Taw a Putty Tat!**

**.**

**~oOo~**

**.**

**Auteure :**Angeltread

**Traductrices :** Ours en peluche (alias Pluche) et Kay the setter of univers (alias Kay)

**Avant-propos :** Moi, Kay the setter of univers, je m'occupe de traduire les chapitres pairs de cette fiction et c'est donc moi qui répondrai à vos reviews sur ce chapitre avec joie !

**.**

**~bonne lecture~**

**.**

**Chapitre 4 :**

**.**

« Et donc certains effets du complexe de Meta-Narum sont... Mr. Malfoy, vous avez quinze points en moins pour votre retard, et il y a un chat sur votre tête... ? »

Le professeur McGonagall fit une pause, reconsidéra ses propres mots et pivota pour faire de nouveau face à Draco.

« Mr. Malfoy, _il y a un chat sur votre tête_ »

Draco acquiesça. « Merci, Professeur. Je l'informerai de l'endroit où il se trouve sitôt qu'il aura fini de jouer avec mes cheveux. »

Le professeur McGonagall bégaya et balbutia pendant quelques minutes avant qu'un air compréhensif ne fasse surface sur son visage ridé. « Ah... Un mélange de mandragore. »

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec cette école et les secrets ? » Grogna Draco. Il s'enfonça dans son siège alors que tout le monde fixait Prosper, qui avait toujours refusé de quitter sa tête pendant toute la journée. Ce qui incluait l'heure de Soins des Créatures Magiques. _Mon Dieu, ça avait été un vrai cauchemar..._

**.**

**~Début du Flash-back~**

**.**

« Alors, aujourd'hui, je vais vous montrer un groupe de Summats qui vit en communauté dans les profondeurs de la forêt. On les appelle les loups de la forêt, ils sont très protecteurs avec leur territoire et les autres trucs. Comme les tigres par certains côtés. »

A ces mots Draco eut un très mauvais pressentiment à propos de ce cours.

« En voilà justement un que j'ai entrainé, je l'ai eu quand il n'était qu'un petit chiot... Ici, Aaron ! »

La créature qui ressemblait à un loup, et qui arrivait presque à la taille de Draco avait la fourrure bleu-noir et les yeux rouges, l'animal trotta doucement vers eux. Draco entendit Prosper grogner (mais il sentit aussi le chat reculer d'effroi). Draco gratta doucement Prosper derrière son oreille gauche, un point très sensible chez lui. Cependant, cette fois-ci, Prosper adopta une attitude territoriale.

« Bien, Malfoy, vous serez le premier à venir ici pour le caresser ! »

« Erm... Je ne pense vraiment pas que ce soit une bonne idée... » Balbutia Draco.

« Et pourquoi pas ? »

« Erm ... » Il ne pouvait vraiment pas dire :_« Parce que j'ai un bébé tigre du Bengale très énervé sur mon épaule »_

« Vous voyez, il n'y a aucune raison pour que vous n'y allez pas, ne soyez pas lâche. Levez-vous et venez le caresser. Allez, venez ! »

Priant toutes les divinités existantes, Draco marcha vers le loup très lentement. Soudain, le loup sentit Prosper et se jeta dessus. (Il était maintenant sur le cou de Draco, ce qui était donc plus qu'embêtant...) Prosper, en représailles, sauta sur le loup et attrapa de ses dents son nez noir et humide. Le loup hurla de douleur et tourna dans tous les sens pour essayer de se débarrasser du chaton.

Finalement, Prosper lâcha prise et d'un bond, il vola et atterrit sur la tête de Draco. Le loup fit demi-tour pour se diriger vers la forêt, probablement pour avertir ses congénères du danger que représentaient les petites choses blanches et noires.

Hagrid fit une sorte d'hochement affirmatif de la tête. « C'est bien un tigre, Malfoy ? OK. Maintenant, où est Harry... ? »

**.**

**~Fin du Flash-back~**

**.**

Vous pouvez dire 'fiasco' ? D'accord... ça commençait à devenir une habitude...

Draco leva la main et essaya à nouveau, en vain, d'éloigner Prosper de son crâne, de ses cheveux, de tout.

« Allez... espèce... de... chat... stupide » Chuchota-t-il alors que McGonagall continuait son cours sur des théories complexes ou autres.

« Mr. Malfoy, y a-t-il quelque chose que vous voulez faire partager avec toute la classe ? »

« Erm... non... Mais... Prosper est en train de me faire mal au crâne... Puis-je aller voir Madame Pomfresh ? »

McGonagall soupira. « Vous n'avez pas l'intention d'aller à l'infirmerie n'est-ce-pas ? »

« Non, Professeur »

« Bien, allez voir votre parrain, je ne vous en empêcherai pas... » Soupira le professeur. « Mais vous devrez tout de même faire vos devoirs ! » lui cria-t-elle après.

« Oui, Professeur ! » Cria-t-il en retour. Il se rua dans les couloirs, dévala les escaliers et s'arrêta net devant la porte du bureau de son parrain.

« SEV ! » Hurla-t-il, en frappant contre la porte, « VIENT M'ENLEVER CETTE SALOPERIE DE CHAT ! »

Il aurait juré avoir entendu Snape rire avant que le loquet ne se déverrouille et que la porte s'ouvre. Il en était maintenant sûr, le maître des potions riait de son filleul quand celui-ci entra dans la pièce.

« Ferme-la putain et vient m'aider » Grogna Draco.

« Langage, Draco » le sermonna Snape.

« Severus Ernest Snape, si tu ne fais pas descendre ce chat de ma tête je serais dans l'obligation d'informer tout le monde que tu trouves que le rose est une couleur magnifique et que tu dors avec un ours en peluche rose toutes les nuits »

Snape glapit face à cette très sérieuse menace. « Très bien, » grommela-t-il. « Pourquoi cet animal est-il accroché à ta tête et pourquoi est-ce un problème ? »

« Hmmm... Peut-être... Parce que ses griffes sont enfoncées dans mon CRANE ? »

« Oh, oui. Effectivement, ça pourrait-être un problème, n'est-ce pas ? » Draco lança un regard menaçant à Severus alors que le plus vieux retenait un ricanement.

Harry, malgré le fait qu'il s'était transformé en Prosper, n'avait apparemment pas oublié qu'il n'aimait pas Snape. Le maitre des potions avança une main pour le prendre, et Harry se jeta à son visage en se mettant à cracher comme un fou. Snape hurla alors qu'il essayait de repousser le chaton d'une main pendant que Draco riait assis sur le sol.

Après plusieurs sorts ingénieux (et pas de ceux qu'on lance à l'aide d'une baguette...) et quelques malédictions infructueuses (Draco dû se baisser huit fois pour éviter de se retrouver avec un bras invisible ou affublé de tentacules) plus tard, Prosper et Snape semblaient avoir atteint ce qui ressemblait à une trêve. Le minuscule chaton se tenait debout, se balançant parfois (pendant un pur moment de folie Draco pensa que le chaton était ivre) et haletant. Draco le ramassa et il sentit son cœur battre à tout rompre,_thump-thump-thump_. Le tout petit animal sortit une adorable (Depuis quand Draco pensait-il qu'une chose était ADORABLE ! GAH ! SATANE PROSPER !) et minuscule langue rose et s'allongea dans les bras de Draco avec un air satisfait pendant quelques minutes, avant de grimper à nouveau sur la tête du prince des Serpentard.

Draco soupira et Snape invoqua une chaise, il s'assit et se jeta quelques sorts de guérison pour soigner les coupures profondes sur son visage : « Peut-être, » dit-il finalement, « que tu devrais l'emmener voir le nouveau professeur de Défense »

« Qui est-ce ? » Demanda suspicieusement Draco.

« Remus Lupin est, malheureusement, de retour parmi nous » Renifla Snape. En entendant son ton, Prosper comprit que Snape insultait une personne qu'il aimait, et cracha. Snape tressaillit et se dépêcha d'ajouter : « Par malheureusement, je veux dire pour les autres écoles qui ne pourront pas profiter de son expérience d'enseignement. »

Prosper se relaxa et ferma ses yeux, s'enroulant de nouveau sur lui-même au sommet de la tête de Draco. Draco roula des yeux et retint un sourire face à l'attitude du chat. Il avait fait cela toute la journée. Il était l'effrayant Prince de Glace des Serpentard, nom de Dieu, et non... pas... pas un joyeux, mais effrayant dinosaure violet qui gazouillait des chansons d'amour !

Si une telle chose existait. Mais Draco en doutait. **(1)**

Il se retrouva donc en plein milieu de l'heure du déjeuner à frapper à la porte de leur nouveau professeur de DCFM pour lui expliquer que le fils de son défunt meilleur ami était devenu un chaton et qu'il était pratiquement sur le point de scalper Draco. Ce n'était pas une situation banale.

« Qui est-ce ? »

« Erm... C'est Draco Malfoy, Professeur, et j'ai quelque chose à vous dire à propos de Ha-Potter. » Draco maudit sa langue traitresse. Il avait pensé pendant toute la semaine que le petit Prosper était Harry et maintenant... Il pouvait seulement prier pour que Lupin n'ai rien remarqué.

Si c'était le cas, il ne fit aucun commentaire alors qu'il ouvrait la porte, laissant Draco, mais également Harry, entrer. Draco regarda autour de lui. Bien, c'était très différent des bureaux des autres professeurs.

Celui de McGonagall était couvert de diagrammes et plusieurs tableaux aux murs, des papiers jonchaient le sol et des placards étaient pleins à ras bort. Celui de Snape était sombre et rempli de...choses...en pot et d'autres choses dans le genre qui répugnait tout le monde à part le maître des potions lui-même. Le bureau de Dumbledore était tout simplement...bizarre. On aurait dit que chaque bureau reflétait la personnalité de la personne.

Celui de Lupin était...les murs étaient jaune pâle et semblaient attirer la lumière du soleil. Son bureau était en acajou sombre, couvert de plumes, de parchemins et autres. Il avait accroché des photos sur les murs, et Draco y jeta un coup d'oeil...l'une d'elles attira son attention.

Il y avait quatre hommes d'environ la vingtaine. L'un d'eux avait de longs cheveux noirs de jais avec de grands yeux bleu-gris d'une innocence trompeuse et la peau pâle. Son bras entourait les épaules d'un autre dont les cheveux étaient couleur caramel, possédant de grands yeux d'ambre innocents et joyeux, sa peau étant légèrement plus pâle que le précédent. De l'autre côté du premier se trouvait un homme avec des cheveux semblables à ceux de Potter, un nez semblable à celui de Potter, une peau semblable à celle de Potter, des lunettes et des yeux noisette. Le père d'Harry... A ses côtés se tenait un petit homme gros aux yeux clairs qui ressemblait, vraiment, un peu à –d'accord, d'accord, énormément à– un rat.

Mais ce qui le marqua le plus étaient les deux autres sur la photo. En face du père d'Harry, avec un bras enroulé autour de sa taille, se trouvait une magnifique femme rousse aux cheveux ondulés, ayant une peau légèrement halée et de superbes yeux émeraude. Et dans ses bras...un petit bébé qui fixait un point au-dessus de la personne qui prenait la photo avec un sourire radieux, des cheveux noirs désordonnés, et de grands yeux de jade.

Il regarda le professeur qui regardait les papiers autour de lui dans le bureau et les autres choses qui l'encombraient. « Désolé pour le désordre. A présent Draco, Que vouliez-vous me dire à propos d'Harry ? »

« Hem...il est venu vous voir monsieur. »

« Où ? »

Sans un mot, Draco fit un signe en direction de sa tête. Lupin jeta un oeil à Prosper, renversa la tête et rit jusqu'à en pleurer.

**.**

**Petites notes de la traductrice :**

**(1) Le joyeux mais effrayant dinosaure violet :** Il existe (voir Kazimir) !

**.**

Voilà, encore un chapitre de traduit, Ours en peluche et moi-même attendons vos avis avec impatience ^^ !

**.**

**~Merci d'avoir lu cette fiction~**

**~A suivre~**

**.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I Tauwght I Taw A Putty-Tat !**

**Auteur :** Angeltread. Lien sur le profil.

**Traductrices :** Kay the setter of univers et Ours en peluche.

Voici le cinquième chapitre, enfin... Pardon pour le retard !

J'en profite d'ailleurs pour dire que la parution risque de prendre plus de temps ce mois-ci : je suis en vacances, pour commencer, et Kay a des problèmes de connection. Pardon ^^'

Merci pour vos reviews !

Chapter 5

« Tu es en train de me dire que Harry n'a pas idée de qui il est ? »

« C'est ce qu'il semblerait » dit Draco.

« Ce qu'il semblerait, oui. Mais il doit y avoir un moyen d'en être sûr. » Le professeur Lupin regarda pensivement Harry. « Je suis, comme tu le sais Draco, un loup-garou. Les tigres sont des créatures naturelles et qui généralement ne s'entendent pas très bien avec des créatures comme moi. Si Harry se souvient de qui il est, il ne réagira alors pas aussi violemment qu'un tigre normal. »

« Donc, autrement dit, s'il ne vous attaque pas et n'essaie pas de vous scarifier à vie, c'est qu'il sait qui il est ? »

« Oui, et ça voudrait aussi dire qu'il savait ce qu'il faisait quand il a attaqué Snape. »

« Mais il a attaqué le Bel...Weasley. » dit Draco, prononçant le « Weasley » juste à temps. Lupin fronça les sourcils.

« C'est assez étrange. Quand était-ce ? »

« Environ une heure et cinquante minutes après la transformation. »

« Ca expliquerait. »

« ...Vous avez déjà vu ça auparavant ? »

« Mon dieu, oui. Sirius l'a fait volontairement une fois mais avec des poils d'écureuil – mais ça n'a pas duré que deux mois... »

« Sirius ? » Draco fronça les sourcils. « Comme dans Sirius Black ? Le condamné...et mon cousin ? »

Lupin hocha la tête. « Bientôt innocenté, en fait. Les centaures ont assistés à certains évènements, et suffisamment d'entre eux ont attesté qu'ils devaient témoigner. Avec les témoignages de Ron et Hermione – »

« Mais en ce qui vous concerne vous et Potter, vous étiez là n'est-ce pas ? »

Lupin sourit tristement. « Oui, j'y étais, mais étant donné que Sirius était – est un de mes meilleurs amis...ils ne m'autoriseront pas à participer au procès. »

« Il n'y a pas que ça, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Draco, surpris de sa propre audace. Lupin fit un petit sourire.

« Non, c'est vrai. Les préjugés sont souvent impliqués dans la politique, peu importe comment on essaie de les garder en dehors. Et Harry ne peut pas témoigner, sachant qu'il est non seulement le fils du meilleur ami de Sirius mais aussi son filleul – »

« Il est le filleul de mon cousin ? »

« Correct. Et, si je ne me trompe pas, il est en partie aussi apparenté à deux des fondateurs de l'école. Cependant, c'est quelque chose qui sera abordé seulement s'il choisit de te le dire quand il aura repris forme humaine. »

« ...Potter ? Apparenté à deux fondateurs ? Pff. Pas surprenant. J'aurais dû le voir venir. »

« Oui, il a un certain talent pour être anormal. » acquiesça Remus avec un petit sourire. « Maintenant, puis-je te l'enlever de la tête... ? »

« Dieu, oui. » Remus pouffa mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Il tendit la main au petit chaton, qui hésita un moment, tremblant face à la nouvelle et étrange odeur du loup-garou. Puis, hésitant, il avança dans la main de Remus. Souriant, Remus souleva Harry et le posa sur son bureau, où le chaton se mit à jouer avec les plumes.

« Donc, il est conscient de ce qui l'entoure, de qui il est et de son passé- mais s'il peut oui ou non communiquer, cela devrait apparaître dans une semaine ou deux. Je dirais qu'on ne peut pas juger à ce stade. »

« Comment ça ? »

« Et bien, le poil de chat a d'étranges propriétés, l'une d'elles étant la dépression psychique, ou pouvoirs télépathiques. Donc à moins que Harry n'ait été capable de faire de la télépathie à un certain niveau avant sa transformation, ses chances de communication sont pratiquement inexistantes. »

« Toujours ce petit rayon de lumière, hein Moony ? »

Remus sursauta, crispé. « Padfoot ! »

Malfoy se retourna et vit un grand, mince (si ce n'était pas maigre) et bel homme aux cheveux noirs qui semblaient avoir été coupés récemment. Il portait un jean moldu et un tee-shirt où était écrit « The Rolling Stones », peu importe ce que c'était.

« Je suis perdu, là... » murmura-t-il, regardant l'inconnu. Il y avait quelque chose de familier avec lui. Un miaulement sonore provenant du bureau capta son attention et il se retourna. En voyant la situation difficile de Prosper, il ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Le chaton avait une petite pate toute blanche coincée dans le pot d'encre noire. Prosper essayait de se dégager du pot, mais l'encre et le verre combinés étaient trop lourds et ses forces s'amenuisaient. L'homme au coin de la porte regarda le petit chaton et laissa échapper un rire- comme s'il aboyait. Draco fronça les sourcils. Il connaissait ce rire, l'ayant peut-être entendu une fois auparavant, quand il était très, très jeune – _aucune chance qu'il s'agissait de qui il pensait !_

« Sirius ? » s'étrangla-t-il. L'homme loucha vers lui.

« On se connait ? Tu me sembles familier, quand j'y pense... »

« Tu te fiches de qui, Padfoot, qui te ressemble presque comme deux gouttes d'eau, à part la couleur des cheveux ? »

« Ouais, donc il en est un. Je pensais que j'étais le dernier des Black... »

« Je suis un Malfoy, » glissa Draco.

« Alors tu es le gamin de Cissy ! Je t'ai vu à ton...premier anniversaire, je crois ? »

« Ca expliquerait pourquoi votre rire sonne si familier. »

« Ouais. Alors...c'est ton chaton ? »

« Sirius, c'est ton filleul. »

« Héhé, désolé, j'ai cru que tu avais dis que c'était Harry. »

« Tu te souviens des potions en cinquième année quand nous avons fait celle avec les racines de Mandragore et que tu t'es toi-même transformé en écureuil ? »

« Ah, merde...mais...il est...il est l'INCARNATION de l'ADORABILITE ! »

« Pads, ce mot n'existe pas. »

« Maintenant, si. » dit Sirius d'un air obstiné, dégageant la pate de Prosper de l'encrier. Le petit chaton miaula en guise de remerciement et se frotta à la main de Sirius, ronronnant de contentement. Sirius rit et reposa Prosper sur la tête de Draco.

Et le petit tigre n'avait pas l'air de vouloir redescendre de si tôt...


	6. Chapter 6

**~I Tauwght I Taw A Putty Tat~**

**.**

**~oOo~**

**.**

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers sont à JK Rowling, la fiction n'est pas a nous non plus...

**Particularité :** Cette fiction est une traduction (ayez donc un peu de pitié pour la traductrice qui a sué sang et eau et laisser une review merci ^^)

**Petite excuse du début :** Désolée pour ce retard, mais je n'ai plus d'ordinateur...

**Avant-propos :** C'est Kay the setter of univers qui traduit ce chapitre.

**.**

**Merci pour toutes vos reviews qui nous font très plaisir à Peluche et à moi-même.**

**.**

**~bonne lecture~**

**.**

**Chapitre 6:**

Draco soupira d'ennui alors qu'il sentait Prosper sur sa tête qui s'étirait après une bonne sieste d'une heure. Il se tourna vers son cousin retrouvé qui jouait au poker avec Remus.

« Ah ! Je gagne ! » fit Sirius d'un ton exité. Remus gémit.

« Siri, tu SAIS que je suis nul au poker... »

« Non pas du tout, c'est pour ça que je l'ai choisi... »

Draco retint un rire. Sur sa tête, Prosper miaula et sauta sur les genoux de Sirius. Le dernier Black sourit et gratta l'arrière des oreilles du chaton. Ce dernier miaula doucement puis ronronna. Draco ressentit un sentiment étrange au niveau de sa poitrine. Certainement pas de la jalousie ? C'était POTTER après tout...

Oh que oui il était jaloux. Il était sur le point de grogner et de mettre Potter hors de portée de Sirius lorsque l'homme rit et chatouilla le ventre de Prosper.

« Siri, tu te souviens quand tu t'es transformé en écureuil ? »

Sirius eut un rire semblable à un aboiment. « Oh que oui. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé ? » demanda Draco curieux.

Remus eut un petit rire. « Eh bien, il n'a pas perdu de temps une fois en écureuil – il savait quelle était sa mission. Il s'est rué – je veux dire, très très rapidement – directement sur Snape...ce qui, honêtement, n'était pas la chose la plus intelligente à faire sachant que Snape connaissait plus de sorts de magie noire que les professeurs. »

« Ouais, ouais, sorts de magie noire, mes fesses. Il m'a rendu vert citron ! » s'écria Sirius indigné.

« Oui, eh bien tu l'avais cherché Paddy. Tu le savais. Quand tu nous as dit que tu allais le faire, je t'ais DIT que ça n'était pas la meilleure idée, tu aurais pu attaquer Slughorn ou Crabbe à la place, mais nooooonn...il fallait que ça soit Snape. »

« Ouais, ben, Harry en est venu à bout, » intervint Draco. Remus haussa un sourcil et Sirius donna un coup de poing dans le vide.

« OUAIS ! Comment il a fait ? J'exige des détails ! » rit Sirius. Remus secoua la tête face aux singeries de son ami, mais Draco savait qu'il dissimulait son sourire – ce qu'il fit également.

« Eh bien, c'était quelques minutes avant que je ne vienne vous voir professeur, et j'avais demandé à le voir parce qu'il est mon parrain et qu'il pouvait probablement m'aider, alors – »

« Wow, wow, une seconde, SNIVELLUS est PARRAIN ? » fit Sirius.

« Oui, apparemment. Peu importe, il s'est moqué de moi et ne m'aidait pas à retirer Ha-POTTER de ma tête, alors je l'ai menacé – c'est souvent pathétiquement trop facile de faire chanter Sev...vous n'imaginez pas...- et il a essayé d'enlever Prosper de ma tête, et...ben, c'était pas très beau. »

Sirius s'écroula avec Remus, qui laissa paraître un sourire.

« Oh, je sais à quel point il est facile de faire chanter Snape – je l'ai fait un bon nombre de fois. A propos, l'heure du déjeuner est pratiquement passée et j'ai FAIM. Donc nous allons descendre pour aller voir tout le monde ! Oh Rem, Minnie est toujours ici ? »

Remus rit et hocha la tête. Draco haussa un sourcil. « Minnie ? »

« Le surnom qu'il utilise pour le professeur McGonagall. »

« Ouais ! Je n'ai pas vu cette bonne vieille Minnie depuis...presque...hmm...quinze ans. »

« Ca ne serait pas plutôt dix-neuf, sachant que tu as été diplômé il y a dix-neuf ans ? »

« Non Rem, je l'ai vue...ben, tu te souviens le...l'Halloween où c'est arrivé ? »

« Non Sirius, j'ai oublié. C'était quelle nuit déjà ? » fit Remus sur un ton sarcastique.

« La ferme. Peu importe. Tu étais malade cette nuit-là et je n'avais aucune idée de l'endroit où Pete était, alors James et moi on a pris Lily pour effectuer un charme de dé-vieillissement **(1)**...mais il a disparu au bout d'un moment... Mais avant, on est allés chercher des bonbons et on a vu McGonagall habillée avec ses robes d'école et un chapeau et qui tendait un bonbon à une petite moldue. »

Remus rit. « Les parents se sont sûrement demandés comment elle avait rendu son costume aussi authentique... »

Draco eut un petit rire. La pensée de son professeur de Métamorphoses stricte et coincée tendant un bonbon était presque trop.

« Allez, Rem, Draco, » pleurnicha Sirius, « J'AI FAIM ! »

Et sans attendre de réponse, il se rua dans le couloir. Draco entendit un THUNK derrière lui et se retourna pour voir son professeur le visage contre le bureau. « C'est bon Draco, » fit-il d'une voix étouffée. « Je me suis juste dit que j'allais me donner mal à la tête moi-même pour éviter à Sirius de le faire. »

« Regardez mes enfants, au fin fond des brumes tourbillonnantes du cristal...et dîtes-moi...ce que vos yeux voient... »

Draco leva les yeux au ciel. Sur le bureau, Prosper pencha adorablement la tête (AH! NON, PAS ADORABLEMENT! LES MALFOYS NE DISENT PAS ADORABLE! Mais tu as dit ADORABLEMENT, commenta une voix dans sa tête. Il dit à la voix de se la fermer) d'un côté et se mit à cligner des yeux, fixant la boule de cristal. Il émit un petit miaulement et tapota la boule de sa patte, voulant la bouger.

« Bonne chance, » dit doucement Draco. Prosper se tourna vers lui et frappa son nez, une fois, puis deux, pour s'en débarrasser avant de retourner à son examen de la boule. Son petit nez noir se plissa, ses moustaches remuèrent, et sa tête heurta la boule. Il fit un bond en arrière, cligna des yeux et trébucha. Semblant désorienté, il se releva, et décidant qu'il n'était en sûreté que sur la tête de Draco, il y retourna.

« Oh non, » chuchota Draco. « J'ai utilisé tous les sorts pour faire partir l'encre de mes cheveux. » Il leva la main, prit le petit animal et le rapprocha de lui. Prosper bailla et s'étira, émettant un petit miaulement avant de se laisser emporter par le sommeil.

« Mr Malfoy ? »

Draco sursauta, mais prudemment. Il ne voulait pas réveillé Prosper. Attendez, attendez...depuis quand il prenait soin de Potter ? Il envoya cette idée balader et se tourna vers Trelawney.

« Que voyez-vous dans votre cristal ? »

Draco fronça le nez comme Prosper l'avait fait quelques minutes plus tôt, et loucha en direction de la sphère.

« Hem...je...je vois quelque chose...je vois...le Sinistros ! La mort devrait nous rendre visite...et...et...emporter beaucoup de gens ! Ooooh! » fit Draco de ce qu'il espérait être une voix faisant froid dans le dos.

Cela sembla être le cas vu la manière dont Trelawney avait pâlit. « Mon cher garçon – vous devez avoir le Don ! Le...le Sinistros vous dîtes ? »

Draco hocha la tête en signe d'approbation, combattant pour garder son visage d'oracle.

« Je...j'ai bien peur que – »

L'effet fut perturbé par la cloche, merci Merlin. Draco empoigna son sac, s'assurant qu'il tenait bien Prosper, et se rua hors de la salle de classe.

« Attendez ! Mon garçon ! Voudriez-vous continuer à lire samedi ? »

« Non ! » cria-t-il en retour. « Merci quand même ! mais non.»

Il dévala les escaliers jusqu'aux cachots. _Que le dîner aille se faire voir_, pensa-t-il, _je veux prendre un bain_.

Il saisit des vêtements propres au passage, laissant son sac (il prit cependant sa baguette – TOUJOURS.).

Il arriva à la salle de bain des préfets.

« _Absolvo Atis_, » dit-il. La porte s'ouvrit et il pénétra dans la pièce, la refermant et lançant quelques sorts (juste pour être en sécurité).

Il posa Prosper qui était maintenant éveillé sur le carrelage et fit couler l'eau. Il y ajouta des bulles – l'une d'elles était si épaisse qu'il décida qu'une fois dans l'eau il poserait Prosper dessus pour voir s'il tenait.

Finalement, la baignoire pleine, Draco se déshabilla et mit ses habits de côté. Il sentit quelque chose se presser doucement contre son tibia et vit Prosper, des yeux de chien battu levés vers lui. Il sourit. « D'accord, » dit-il.

Il prit le chaton et entra dans la baignoire, gardant Prosper hors de l'eau avant de pouvoir tester sa théorie. Il se laissa dériver vers un tas de mousse qui semblait être formé d'un important paquet de bulles. Il prit Prosper (après avoir placé une main sous les bulles au cas où) et le posa sur les bulles bleues. Le chaton resta au dessus avant de couler. Draco le rattrapa juste avant que sa tête ne disparaîsse complètement.

Il attrapa le chaton juste à temps pour voir son museau couvert de bulles bleues, avant que Prosper n'éternue et tombe de ses mains. Il le rattrapa juste après qu'il ait complètement disparu sous l'eau et le ramena à la surface, riant à l'expression de stupéfaction du chaton.

Il souleva Prosper à la hauteur de son visage et regarda ses yeux émeraude. Prosper miaula et lècha doucement le nez de Draco. Ce dernier cligna des yeux.

_Lupin a dit qu'il savait qui il était et connaissait son passé – mais il vient de « m'embrasser »...à sa manière, mais quand même..._

Il frissona. « Ecoute, je...je suis confus...et...tiens...du savon. »

Prosper éternua à nouveau et s'enroula autour du cou de Draco. Ce dernier venait juste de se remettre de son choc quand il sentit une petite langue tiède dans son cou.

_Bon sang_.

**.**

**~oOo~**

**.**

**Petites notes de la traductrice :**

**.**

**(1) "Charme de dé-veillissement":**Charme qui a permis à James, Sirius et Lily de reprendre le physique qu'ils avaient quand ils étaient enfant pour aller grappier quelques bonbons auprès des adultes Moldus.

**.**

Je laisse Ours en Peluche traduire le prochain chapitre. (Kay passe un clavier imaginaire à Peluche pour qu'elle puisse taper la suite) "Bon courage Peluche !"

**.**

**Review ?**

**.**

**~Merci d'avoir lue~**

**~A Suivre~**


	7. Chapter 7

**I Tauwght I Taw A Putty-Tat ! **

**Auteur :** Angeltread.

**Traductrices :** Kay the setter of univers et Ours en peluche.

**Etat de la fic :** 16 chapitres, terminée.

**Etat de la traduction :** 7 / 16.

Chapitre traduit par : Ours en peluche.

/!\ Nous sommes désolées du retard, et remercions tous ceux qui ont laissé un commentaire, ça nous fait extrêmement plaisir :)

Chapitre 7 

Draco posa la boule de poils sur le rebord de la baignoire. La dite boule de poils, précédemment connue sous le nom de Prosper / Potter / Harry, avait nouvellement été rebaptisée « Touffu » cinq minutes auparavant. Hm. Ca pourrait faire un bon moyen de chantage. Si seulement il avait un appareil photo.

Tout ce qui montrait que la petite et incroyablement douce boule de poils était Prosper était les grands et adorables yeux émeraude, cillant de confusion vers Draco comme pour lui demander ce que, par l'enfer, le Serpentard avait fait avec son corps et lui dire qu'il préférait moins de poils, merci bien.

Tout ce qu'il avait fait était de jeter un sort de Séchage Instantané sur le chaton...et voilà !

Héhé. Il devrait le refaire de temps en temps...peut-être sur les cheveux de Sev'...Hmmm...En voilà une bonne idée...

Il conserva l'idée dans un coin de sa tête tandis qu'il ramassait 'Touffu'. « Héhé...Touffu... » rit-il doucement. Il entendit Prosper grogner de colère dans sa main, grognement qui tourna rapidement en ronronnement alors que Draco se mettait à le gratter tendrement derrière l'oreille gauche. « The Fluff of Doom » (1) sauta de la main de Draco, grimpa sur sa poitrine, bondit de son épaule et atterrit sur sa tête, où il miaula de contentement.

Draco sentit le chat piétiner et tracer des cercles sur sa tête avant de s'installer pour dormir. Il leva au ciel ses yeux bleu-argent et soupira face au comportement du petit tigre. Comprenant qu'il n'était pas prêt de se débarrasser facilement du chaton.

Il se dirigea vers la salle commune des Serpentards, priant, priant, priant que...

« Draky-chou ! »

Soupir. Une fois encore, ses prières n'avaient pas été entendues.

« Salut Pansy. »

« Ooooh, regardez-moi cet adorable petit chat ! Il est tellement mignon et doux et adorable, oh oui ! » Elle tendit la main et essaya de caresser Prosper / Harry / Touffu. La petite touffe de poils devint folle.

On pourrait dire qu'à ce moment-là, Draco fut plié de rire et dut attendre cinq bonnes minutes avant d'attraper « The Fluff of Doom » et de se diriger droit vers son dortoir – mais comme il n'y avait aucun témoin, cela ne put être prouvé.

Herm.

Continuons.

Le matin suivant vit un Draco grincheux assis dans le bureau du directeur, un Prosper considérablement plus gros sur les genoux. Il huma le café que le directeur venait de lui offrir avant de prudemment en prendre une gorgée. Il s'étouffa avec.

« Grand Dieu ! » fit-il en s'étranglant. « N'avez-vous jamais entendu parler de crème ? Ou de miel et de sucre, peu importe ! »

« En fait, M. Malfoy, si. Cependant, cela a très bien atteint son but – qui est bien entendu de vous garder éveillé et attentif. »

Draco lui lança un regard noir. « Eveillé ? Peut-être. Attentif ? Pfff, ouais ok. »

« A présent, Draco, vous venez d'expérimenter le premier des quelques changements en ce qui concerne la taille. Harry, comme indiqué précédemment, ne sera que de la taille d'un ourson, ce qui sera peut-être un plus grand qu'un chat domestique ordinaire. Maintenant, au lieu de ne tenir que dans une seule main, il est un peu plus grand que vos deux mains, c'est cela ? »

Draco acquiesça. Une fois encore, le vieil homme avait fièrement affiché son talent pour souligner l'évidence.

« La prochaine croissance le rendra aussi long que votre avant-bras et juste assez haut pour frôler vos genoux. Ce changement aura lieu dans deux semaines environ, et durera jusqu'à la fin des deux mois. »

Draco réprima un bâillement d'ennui avec difficulté. Ouais, ouais, la belle affaire, et alors ?

« A présent voici la grande nouvelle. »

Draco cligna des yeux.

« Puisque le récemment acquitté M. Black reste avec nous, il a pris sur lui pour offrir de la compagnie à son filleul. »

Draco grogna.

« Vous savez que c'était aussi ma réaction ? » fit une voix familière. Il se retourna et vit un Remus fatigué assis sur un fauteuil en face du feu.

« Il est avec vous Remus ? »

« Il vient juste de s'endormir...bon sang...monsieur le directeur ? »

« Oui ? »

« Rappelez-moi de ne jamais, JAMAIS, acheter de chiot. »

Dumbledore gloussa. Draco le regarda avec confusion. Un minuscule, tout petit son se fit entendre et Remus grogna : « Non, non, non, stupide chien ! Dors ! S'IL TE PLAIT ! »

Un petit chiot à la fourrure noire vint s'assoir sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil. Sa petite langue rose était sortie et sa queue s'agitait furieusement. Il aboya joyeusement vers Prosper. Le chaton pas-si-petit-que-ça miaula en réponse et sauta les cinq pieds qui les séparaient avec aisance, atterrissant gracieusement sur le bras du fauteuil. Il poussa le chiot pour le faire tomber sur le sol, où il le rejoignit aussitôt.

Draco, Remus et Dumbledore regardèrent la scène, à différents stades de confusion, de résignation et d'amusement, pendant un moment avant que Dumbledore ne juge bon d'expliquer.

« Sirius, Draco, est un animagus. Sa forme est un chien noir plutôt grand qui ressemble remarquablement au Sinistros. »

Draco eut un petit rire.

« Amusant, oui. Quoi qu'il en soit, la nuit dernière il s'est faufilé dans le laboratoire de Potions, a brassé une potion de rajeunissement pour quatre semaines – le temps que Prosper est supposé passer sous cette forme – et en a posé un bol sur le sol. Alors il s'est transformé et a bu tout son content. »

« ...joie, le chien est arrivé. »

* * *

><p><strong>(1) <strong>"The Fluff of Doom" = dans la version anglaise, "Touffu" se traduit par "Fluffy", d'où le jeu de mots.

Et voilà, un autre chapitre d'updaté ^^ Le prochain devrait arriver plus rapidement :)


	8. Chapter 8

**~I Tauwght I Taw A Putty Tat~**

**.**

**~oOo~**

**.**

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne nous appartient.

**Avant-propos:** Je suis Kay the setter of univers et j'ai traduis ce chapitre !

**.**

**~bonne lecture~**

**.**

**Chapitre 8:**

Draco bailla alors qu'il tendait la main pour atteindre un biscuit au petit déjeuner. Prosper fixait son reflet sur le verre de bronze, tentant apparemment de l'attraper. Il remua rapidement la queue et ses yeux se rétrécirent avant qu'il – BONDISSE !

Draco leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant alors que Prosper éclaboussait la table de jus de citrouille. « Je croyais que tu étais censé te SOUVENIR de qui tu es. Ou alors tu es juste content de pouvoir agir comme un faon immature ? »

Prosper lui lança un regard qui signifiait clairement : « Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? »

Draco était sur le point de répondre quand soudain, ils entendirent : « NON, CRETIN DE CHIEN, _**REVIENS ICI**_ ! »

Draco haussa un fin et pâle sourcil en direction du petit chien noir, qui fit irruption dans la salle en aboyant joyeusement. Il bondit sur un banc puis sur la table des Serpentards, et se dirigea droit vers Harry et Draco. Il aboya quelque chose et Prosper sembla rire – en supposant qu'un chat puisse rire.

Soudain, les yeux émeraude s'ouvrirent en grand. D'un bond immense, Prosper sauta sur la tête de Draco au moment où Sirius dérapait sur le beurre et s'écrasait contre la carafe en cristal de jus de citrouille, qui par conséquent se renversa sur la table.

Le pauvre chiot s'assit pendant une minute, semblant confus. Draco se demanda pendant un dixième de seconde si le choc l'avait mis KO. Cependant, le chiot fut en un instant à nouveau sur ses pattes et aboya joyeusement. Il but un peu de jus de citrouille et mangea un peu de bacon.

« Sirius... Je vais te tuer, » haleta Remus, en dérapant pour s'arrêter près de Draco. Il s'assit sur le banc, respirant bruyament. « Bien, quand je me serai souvenu comment respirer. »

Draco rit et reporta son regard sur le chiot qui léchait gentiment la main de Remus. Peut-être qu'il n'avait pas été inconscient, mais il avait souffert de dommages au cerveau...

**.**

**~oOo~**

**.**

Remus grogna et s'affala dans un fauteuil près du feu dans ses quartiers. Il ne savait pas où Sirius-le-chiot était, et à ce moment-là, il s'en fichait. Tout ce qu'il savait était qu'il était débarrassé du chiot – ou qu'il devenait calme. Merde. Trop calme.

Mince, ça ressemblait à un film d'horreur moldu.

Remus émit un petit rire à cette pensée, et décida de trouver le chiot, qui se faisait trop calme pour son propre bien (ou pour celui de tout le monde). Il jura de manière très inventive alors qu'il voyait la porte qui menait au reste du château grande ouverte.

Pourquoi !

Gah.

Il se précipita vers la porte et vers le portait de la grosse dame de Gryffondor, où, par chance, il rencontra Ron.

« Ron ! » haleta-t-il. Le roux se tourna vers lui. « Besoin...carte...s'il te plait... »

« D'ac...cord...je reviens tout de suite alors, » fit le plus jeune des Garçons Weasley, et passa le portrait. Remus s'adossa contre un mur et se battit pour reprendre son souffle. Il venait juste de réussir lorsque Ron revint.

« Voilà, » dit-il en lui tendant la carte. « Pourquoi en avez-vous besoin Professeur ? »

« Sirius a disparu. »

Ron se mit à rire. « Bonne chance, » fit-il avant de retourner dans la salle commune.

« Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises, » fit Remus mécaniquement. La carte apparut et une vague de souvenirs douloureux refit surface. Il les mit de côté et posa son regard sur le parchemin jauni. Il se mit à chercher le point avec l'étiquette de Sirius.

Oh...ça n'avait rien de bon.

Sirius était dans le placard d'ingrédients de potions de Snape.

A nouveau, Remus fit usage de sa large palette d'injures.

**.**

**~oOo~**

**.**

« Donc...expliquez moi ça encore une fois, » dit Draco.

« J'ai utilisé la carte des Maraudeurs que j'ai faite avec quelques amis, pour chercher chiot-Sirius. Je l'ai vu dans le placard où Snape stock ses ingrédients. Snape est en plein cours en ce moment-même et j'ai besoin de faire sortir Sirius sans être vu. Mon travail part en poussière si c'est le cas. Alors je vous demande, à Harry et à toi, de créer une diversion. »

« Vous, » fit Draco en direction de Remus, « nous demandez à lui et à moi, » continua-t-il en pointant Harry et lui, « de saboter tout de suite le cours de mon parrain ? »

« Ouais. »

« D'accord. »

« ... D'accord ? »

« C'est ce que je viens de dire. Quoi, vous ne voulez plus de moi ? »

« Eh bien, ça ne ferait pas de nous des hors-la-loi... »

« Professeur, je suis un Serpentard. Nous agissons d'abord dans notre propre intérêt. Et je peux sentir Prosper me menacer d'enfoncer ses griffes si profond dans mon crâne qu'il pourra découper en morceaux mon cerveau si je refuse, alors... »

« Attend, tu peux l'entendre ? Par télépathie ? »

« Pas de véritables mots. Juste des sortes...d'émotions, d'images. »

« Ah, alors au lieu de l'avoir complètement effacé, la potion a effacé l'usage des mots...ce qui veut dire que Harry a étudié une forme de télépathie. Il faudra que je me souvienne de lui demander... »

« Hem, allo ? Mon cousin est coincé dans un placard...et j'ai besoin d'interrompre le cours de Severus; »

« D'accord. Tu sais ce que tu vas faire ? »

« Ouais. »

« D'accord. Trois...deux...un...c'est parti ! »

Draco frappa à la porte de la salle de classe alors que Remus enfilait la cape d'invisibilité de Harry qu'il avait volée. Snape ouvrit la porte.

« ...Oui ? »

« Ecoutes... Sev... Je sais que ça doit pas être le bon moment, mais... Hem... J'ai une question... plutôt embarrassante que j'ai besoin de poser à quelqu'un en qui je peux avoir confiance, et... »

« Oh, par les couilles de dragon... » murmura Snape en se passant la main sur le visage. Il se retourna vers les cachots, à présent remplis de chuchotements d'étudiants. Avant qu'il ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, Prosper bondit dans la salle, renversa trois chaudrons et se mit à éclabousser les alentours. Snape se précipita à sa suite, fou de rage.

Pendant ce temps, Draco sortit de sa poche une petite bourse contenant environ quinze Gallions suivie de quelques pétards. Il se glissa vers une table où deux Serpentards de première année intelligents et à l'air effronté ainsi qu'une adorable petite Gryffondor timide étaient assis. Il les leur montra.

« Je vous donnerai quinze Gallions si vous allumez ces pétards et les envoyez dans le chaudron à l'autre bout de la pièce... »

Les deux Serpentards étaient pétrifiés. La bouquineuse acharnée, la fille à l'air ballot et au visage débordant d'innocence soupira d'un air impatient, laissa tomber sa cuillère, s'empara des pétards, donna un petit coup dessus de sa baguette, et les lança, ils traversèrent la pièce en formant un arc parfait, puis atterrirent pile sur la cible, dans ledit chaudron. Alors elle se rassit, prit son livre, et commença à le lire tout en mélangeant sa potion. Draco et les deux Serpentards abasourdis la regardèrent fixement. Elle leva les yeux et émit un petit ricanement avant de retourner à son livre.

BOUM fit le chaudron, SPLOOSH fit la potion, « IIIH ! » firent les élèves, et le Maître des Potions s'arracha les cheveux.

**.**

**~oOo~**

**.**

Que va-t-il se passer ? Vous avez une idée ?

Je laisse la suite à Peluche.

**Une petite review ?**

**.**

**~Merci d'avoir lu~**

**~A Suivre~**

_Joyeuses fêtes à toutes et à tous !_


	9. Chapter 9

**I Tauwght I Taw A Putty-Tat !**

**Auteur :** Angeltread. Lien sur le profil.

**Traductrices :** Kay the setter of univers et Ours en peluche.

**Etat de la fic :** 9/16.

**Chapitre traduit par :** Ours en peluche (c'est moi !).

Merci à tous de nous suivre ! :)

Chapitre 9

Remus gémit alors qu'il repérait enfin Sirius sur l'étagère la plus haute de l'armoire. Le petit chiot frottait sa petite tête noire contre une bouteille de verre, essayant visiblement de la faire tomber pour la casser. Remus jura contre lui-même pour avoir oublier sa baguette et jeta un coup d'oeil vers Sirius. Par chance, il n'y arrivait pas...encore.

Remus soupira.

_C'est pas grave..._

La bouteille de verre s'écrasa sur le sol et se brisa. Heureusement, au même moment un BOOM impressionnant suivi d'un SPLASH et d'un « EEK ! » retentit dans la salle de classe à côté, couvrant ainsi le bruit. Remus grimaça alors que la pierre du sol des cachots se dissolvait à cause de l'acide que contenait la bouteille. Il chercha autour de lui une échelle ou quelque chose du genre.

Rien.

Soupir.

Il n'avait pas fait ça depuis ses dix-sept ans – et cela avait été dans ce placard-là aussi ! Il attrapa la troisième étagère et sauta, se hissant vers le haut. Il commença à escalader les étagères en bois qui commencèrent à craquer de manière sinistre.

« Comment Diable es-tu grimpé là-haut, de toute façon ? » souffla-t-il à Sirius, qui inclina la tête sur le côté d'une façon engageante, la langue pendante. « Saleté de clébard. »

Il se hissa sur la large étagère du haut, ses pieds dépassant du bord. Il essaya de s'asseoir et se mordit la lèvre pour s'empêcher de jurer, sa tête se heurtant douloureusement au plafond de pierre dure. Il grogna alors que Siriur aboyait gaiement et caracolait à l'autre bout de l'étagère.

« Que Dieu te maudisse...mec, imagine si un dyslexique disait ça... » murmura-t-il pour lui-même, se trainant à genoux dans l'espace exigu pour atteindre le chiot.

Sirius aboya joyeusement à nouveau et galopa vers la main tendue de Remus. Il se blottit contre sa poitrine, l'air très content de lui et la mine adorable.

« Faire le mignon ne marchera pas avec moi, Sirius Lee Black, » murmura-t-il, tenant le chiot dans une main.

Maintenant comment redescendre... ?

Question à un million de dollars.

Il n'avait pas fait ça depuis ses dix-sept ans non plus, mais c'était ça ou attendre ici jusqu'à ce que Snape les trouve.

Il sauta au sol, atterrissant en un seul morceau. Il remercia silencieusement tous ceux qu'il connaissait pour ses bons réflexes et se glissa sous la cape d'invisibilité. Il regarda Sirius dans les yeux.

« Okay, écoute le chien. Tu n'as qu'une règle à suivre dans cette classe, et cette règle ne comporte que deux mots. » Remus leva deux doigts. « Seulement deux. Tu penses pouvoir gérer ça ? »

Sirius hocha sa petite tête.

« La. Ferme. »

Il fusilla le loup-garou comme pour te dire 'Je te hais'.

« Je t'aime aussi, Siri, » rit-il doucement, glissant le chien dans sa poche de manteau. Il ouvrit doucement la porte et se glissa dehors. Il retint un rire face à la scène chaotique devant lui. S'il y avait bien une chose que Draco savait faire, c'était causer la discorde.

Draco semblait être en train d'essayer de consoler un Snape au visage rouge de colère, qui tenait deux grosses mèches de cheveux noirs et gras dans les mains. A l'une des tables du fond, deux grands Serpentards fixaient, apparemment stupéfaits, une fille innocente de Gryffondor qui portait des lunettes et avait un livre dans les mains. Les cheveux d'un élève étaient collés et son visage et son torse étaient noircis, apparemment d'une explosion. Une substance violette et visqueuse dégoulinait de son corps, tout comme de ceux des enfants qui l'entouraient.

Remus secoua la tête et continua jusqu'à la porte des donjons, qui était ouverte. Il jeta un regard en arrière en entendant une exclamation de Snape, pour trouver Prosper assis sur la tête de Snape, sa propre tête penchée alors qu'il regardait directement dans les yeux noirs du Maitre des Potions. Remus gloussa et ramassa sa baguette.

Il se dirigea vers ses appartements, gardant une prise ferme sur Sirius. Il entra, ferma la porte et la verrouilla solidement derrière lui. Il posa ensuite – et seulement ensuite – le chiot par terre. Sirius testa la porte avec sa patte, aboyant de désapprobation quand elle resta bien fermée. Remus roula des yeux.

« Pas la moindre petite chance que je t'ouvre la porte, Sirius. Tu es assez intelligent pour aller pisser dans la douche. »

Le chiot renifla en signe de protestation, mais ne « dit » rien. Il trottina vers le lit de Remus et bondit sur une chaise, puis sur la table de nuit, et enfin sur le lit.

« Hors de question. Toi et moi on ne va PAS dormir dans le même lit. » dit fermement Remus.

Sirius jappa et creusa un petit tunnel sous la couette.

« Nu-uh. »

Le petit chiot gémit pitoyablement alors que la main de Remus l'attrapait et le trainait hors de la couette. Il le leva devant ses yeux. Sirius aboya et lui lécha le nez. Remus soupira.

« D'accord, d'accord...mais seulement pour ce soir ! » dit Remus, sachant parfaitement que ce serait la même chose tous les soirs pendant deux semaines. Sirius aboya joyeusement.

* * *

><p>Remus se coucha sur le côté, les yeux sur un Sirius endormi. Il tenait délicatement le petit chiot dans ses mains. Il pouvait sentir ses petits battements de coeur contre son doigt.<p>

Est-ce que Sirius... ?

Non. Remus secoua la tête. Son esprit ne s'engagerait pas dans cette voie-là. Sirius était hétéro, alors que Remus...

Le loup-garou soupira et laissa ses yeux se fermer. Il s'en inquièterait le lendemain matin...

* * *

><p>Draco tapota l'épaule de Sev, se mordant la lèvre pour ne pas rire. Il leva les yeux pour voir la table du fond où les deux Serpentards bombardaient maintenant la petite fille de questions. Il gloussa intérieurement alors qu'elle roulait des yeux, fermait brutalement son livre et se déplaçait à une autre table. Il retint tout juste un rire alors que les deux Serpentards la suivaient et lui en demandaient plus. Elle claqua son livre une nouvelle fois, le jeta dans son sac, dit quelque chose aux deux garçons et quitta la salle juste trois minutes avant que le cloche ne sonne.<p>

Les deux Serpentards partirent, suivis par le reste de la classe, dont la majorité était couverte de suie et d'une substance violette et visqueuse.

« Pourquooooooi ? » gémit Snape. « De tous les professeurs de cette foutue école, pourquoi les Dieux doivent me détester MOI ! »

« ...parce que tu fais une cible facile ? »

Snape leva les yeux et lui lança un regard noir. Lorsque le Maitre des Potions regarda à nouveau devant lui, il bondit en arrière. Les grands yeux de jade de Prosper le fixaient alors que le chaton était perché sur sa tête. Le chaton cligna des yeux, miaula et frappa le Maitre des Potions sur le nez avant de sauter une fois de plus sur la tête de Draco. Celui entendit craquer les os de son cou et grimaça.

« Tu deviens trop grand pour ça, Prosper, » murmura-t-il, enlevant le chaton plus-si-petit-que-ça de sa tête. Prosper miaula de protestation mais ne revint, se contentant à la place de se blottir sur les genoux de Draco. Draco gratta distraitement Prosper derrière l'oreille et le chaton ferma les yeux et ronronna.

Snape fusilla le chaton du regard, comme pour lui jeter silencieusement un sort pour avoir osé RONRONNER en SA présence.

« Bon, » dit Draco, prenant Prosper dans ses bras et se levant, « il n'y a rien que je puisse faire ici. Bonne chance pour nettoyer la Potion de Collage... Adieu mon cher parrain ! » rit-il, sortant de la classe à une vitesse vertigineuse.

« REVENEZ ICI DRACO CAMINUS MALFOY ! »

Eclatant de rire, Draco continua jusqu'au dortoir.

* * *

><p>Draco s'étendit sur le dos devant la cheminée de la salle commune déserte. Le tapis en peluche verte était épais et confortable. Prosper étais assis sur sa poitrine, jouant avec une plume. Elle voletait en l'air et le chaton – chat ? – la chassait activement et la manquait constamment.<p>

« Comment Diable peux-tu être attrapeur et me battre, je ne le saurais jamais, » commenta Draco, l'observant. Prosper lui communiqua une image mentale représentant un doigt et Draco sourit. « Méchant chat, méchant. »

**~~A suivre~~**


	10. Chapter 10

**I Tauwght I Taw A Putty-Tat !**

**Auteur :** Angeltread. Lien sur le profil.

**Traductrice :** Ours en peluche.

**Etat de la fic :** 10/16.

Merci à tous pour vos commentaires :)

Chapitre 10

Draco éternua. Il frissonna et se blottit profondément dans ses couvertures au coin du feu de l'Infirmerie, fusillant du regard un Prosper à l'air très satisfait.

« Je vais te tuer, » siffla-t-il au chat. (Draco jura qu'il souriait. Il SAVAIT que le chat lui SOURIAIT !)

Il tira la langue et plissa les yeux. Enfantin, certes – mais ça lui faisait se sentir tellement mieux. Secouant la tête face à sa propre stupidité, Draco enregistra à peine quand Prosper se glissa à côté de lui et se blottit. Il gratta distraitement le chat qui se mit à ronronner de contentement.

Il éternua de nouveau et retint un mauvais sort. Maudit soit ce chat...

**Flash Back**

« Prosper ? Pro-os-per...où es-tu ? » appela Draco, regardant partout dans le Hall d'Entrée. Aucun signe du petit chaton. L'orage tempêtait violemment à l'extérieur, plein d'éclairs flamboyants et de tonnerre fracassant.

« Prosper ? Où es-tu ? Allez viens, stupide chat, c'est presque l'heure de diner ! »

Il parcourut à nouveau le hall du regard avant de repérer la fissure dans la porte. Pas assez large pour un chat adulte, mais pour un chaton...

Draco jura avec créativité avant d'ouvrir les portes et de se précipiter dans le vent déchaîné et la pluie glacée.

* * *

><p>« Prosper ! PROSPER ! » cria Draco. Il était dehors depuis maintenant une demi-heure, et toujours aucune trace du chaton. Il était désespéré. Harry ne serait pas assez stupide pour aller dans la Forêt Interdite, si ? Maudite soit cette forêt et maudit soit ce chaton !<p>

« **PROSPER** ! » cria-t-il une nouvelle fois, sa voix se cassant sous l'effet de la tension. Il s'effondra dans la boue. Il sentit le goût du sel et remarqua amèrement qu'il pleurait. « Bon sang, Prosper, idiot ! »

Il se leva avec peine, se frayant un chemin à travers la tempête. « VIENS ICI MAINTENANT ! PROSPER ! » hurla-t-il. Puis il se figea. Une image mentale... ?

Oui ! Là ! Prosper lui envoyait une image – c'était faible, mais c'était là ! Il se tint parfaitement immobile et attendit...jusqu'à ce que...

Ha !

Il partit au pas de course, le vent le poussant maintenant en avant, pour trouver le petit chaton.

Il finit par atteindre l'endroit de la vision. Le chaton était recroquevillé dans la boue, sous les buissons dépouillés de leurs feuilles à cause de la tempête. Il frissonnait violemment, les yeux écarquillés et remplis de crainte.

Draco le prit tendrement et le ramena contre son torse, essayant de partager avec lui le peu de chaleur qu'il possédait. Il savait que les chats étaient plus délicats que les humains et plus exposés à certaines maladies – et il ne voulait pas être qualifié de ''Meurtrier-du-Garçon-Qui-Avait-Survécu-Pour-Vivre-Comme-Un-Chat''.

Il se fraya à nouveau un chemin à travers la tempête, se rassurant de par la proximité de Prosper.

**Fin du Flashback**

Draco éternua à nouveau. Stupide chat.

Il sentit quelque chose de doux et de chaud frotter doucement contre sa joue. Prosper pressait sa joue contre celle de Draco et léchait tendrement le Serpentard. Draco retint un rougissement et enlaça le chaton.

C'était en fait assez agréable...

Eternuement.

Parti, le joli moment. Ca craignait.

* * *

><p>« Pourquoi personne ne se pose de question à propos d'Harry ? »<p>

Remus leva les yeux de ses parchemins, ses lunettes au bout de son nez. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Draco ? »

Le Serpentard s'installa sur une chaise en face du professeur de DCFM. « Ca fait maintenant cinq semaines qu'Harry est un chaton, et personne n'a demandé où il est. »

« Ah, oui, » dit Remus, retirant ses lunettes et se frottant les yeux. « Je crois que Dumbledore leur a dit qu'il est parti visiter une école de magie américaine et tout ça – quelque chose comme « Affaires étrangères en rapport avec la guerre » - ce genre de bêtise. »

« Ah. » Draco jouait paresseusement avec les oreilles de Prosper. « Et Sirius ? »

« Et bien, presque personne ne savait qu'il était ici en premier lieu. Ceux qui le savaient ont simplement supposé qu'il était parti – en dehors de Dumbledore, toi, moi, Harry et Snape, bien sûr. Tu n'es plus enrhumé, alors ? »

« Mon dieu, cette femme m'a donné tellement de Pimentine que je pouvais m'enflammer à tout moment ! »

Remus eut un petit rire et replaça ses lunettes sur son nez. « Oui, Poppy à tendance à un peu trop couver ses patients, parfois. Les fêtes de Noël approchent, non ? »

Draco hésita, puis hocha la tête. « Je ne rentre pas à la maison, cette année, » décida-t-il à cet instant-même, exprimant sa pensée à voix haute.

« Vraiment ? Pourquoi pas ? »

« Vous-Sav – Voldemort, j'ai peur qu'il profite de l'état d'Harry pour s'en prendre à lui. »

Prosper regarda Draco, comme pour dire : « Mec, il ne peut pas me battre, même en tant que chaton. Il est trop pathétique. »

Draco roula des yeux. Il devenait trop bon pour lire les émotions de Potter.

« Draco ? »

Il leva les yeux, surpris. Remus eut un petit rire. « Je t'ai posé une question. Je disais, est-ce que tu connais la date exacte du retour d'Harry à sa forme humaine ? »

« Hum...et bien, il s'est transformé le 25 Septembre...je suppose qu'il va se retransformer le...oh, bon sang ! Il se retransforme le jour de Noël ! »

Remus eut un petit rire. « Oui, c'est ce que je pensais. Je n'étais pas vraiment sûr, mais quand même... »

« Aw, zut. Ca ruine mes projets de vacances. »

« ...quels étaient exactement tes projets de vacances ? »

« Manger, dormir et ouvrir les cadeaux. »

Remus rit doucement. « Oui, je peux voir à quel point ça te gonfle de devoir interrompre ton oh-tellement-important calendrier. »

« Oui ! Enfin quelqu'un qui comprend ! »

**~~A suivre~~**


	11. Chapter 11

**I Tauwght I Taw A Putty-Tat !**

**Auteur :** Angeltread. Lien sur le profil.

**Traductrice :** Euh...moi ?

**Etat de la fic :** 11/16.

Bonne lecture ~

Chapitre 11

Remus gémit alors que quelque chose de petit et de chaud entrait en collision avec son estomac.

« ...'rrête... » murmura-t-il, se tournant de l'autre côté. « ..d'mir. »

La petite chose chaude fit un petit bruit et se propulsa lui-même contre le bas du dos de Remus. N'obtenant aucune réponse du lycanthrope endormi, Sirius (alias la petite chose chaude) passa au-dessus de Remus. Il sautilla sur le lit jusqu'à son visage, aboya joyeusement, et lécha le lycanthrope sur le nez.

Remus ouvrit un oeil bouffi couleur ambre et cilla. « 'stuveux ? »

Sirius aboya.

Remus gémit. « Naaann...veux dormir. »

Sirius roula des yeux. Il mordit fortement les couvertures du loup-garou et commença à les repousser, tirant avec insistance. Il grogna quand l'homme les tira en retour, lui arrachant les quelques précieux centimètres que le chiot avait d'une manière ou d'une autre réussi à gagner. Il lâcha les couvertures et rampa vers la tête de Remus.

Il se coucha, enfouissant son visage dans le creux du cou de Remus. Ce dernier baissa les yeux du mieux qu'il put et découvrit que Sirius-le-chiot s'était endormi, ses petites pattes gentiment pressées contre sa gorge et sa tête blottie dans son cou. Remus gloussa et plaça gentiment le chiot sur l'oreiller avant de fermer les yeux et de s'assoupir une fois de plus.

* * *

><p>Draco bailla bruyamment et s'étira. Il sortit du lit, se demandant où était Prosper. Il savait qu'il avait neigé la nuit précédente – le donjon était trop froid de quelques degrés. Draco était heureux que tout le monde soit parti pour les vacances de Noël – il pouvait être aussi bruyant et paresseux qu'il le voulait. Il était le SEUL Serpentard restant, en fait...hmm.<p>

Prosper était apparemment d'accord avec sa théorie « bruyant et paresseux ». Le chat surgit de l'endroit où il était caché dans le lit et caracola jusqu'à Draco, lui donnant un « bisou-du-matin » sur la joue.

« Bonjour à toi aussi, Prosper, » gloussa Draco, grattant le chat derrière l'oreille. Il ronronna de contentement avant de grimper sur l'épaule de Draco. Ce fut seulement alors que Draco remarqua que le chaton avait changé de taille – seulement deux semaines avant que Potter ne redevienne humain.

Draco fut momentanément choqué quand il réalisa que Prosper allait lui MANQUER. Bien sûr, le chaton était parfois agaçant, mais il était quand même adorable et incarnait une source indéniablement inépuisable d'amusement. Sauf qu' il l'avait ramolli ! Mais est-ce que Draco voulait être le même salopard de glace que son père ? C'était le nom des Malfoy ! La façon d'être des Malfoy ! Mais alors, si Draco voulait se rebeller ?

Ca lui prit quelques secondes avant de réaliser qu'il était à nouveau en train de se battre avec lui-même.

Soupirant, il secoua la tête. Poussant gentiment Prosper hors de ses genoux (le chaton protesta), il se leva et s'étira une nouvelle fois avant de se diriger vers les douches. Il se retourna à la porte et regarda le chat affalé sur son lit. Prosper leva paresseusement la tête et le regarda.

« Tu viens ? » demanda-t-il.

Prosper lui envoya un « Oui » mental avant de se lever, de faire le gros dos et de sauter à mi-chemin de la porte avant d'entrer à pas feutrés dans la salle de bain. Draco roula des yeux. « Frimeur. »

Prosper sourit.

Ca n'allait tout simplement PAS. Les chats ne SOURIENT pas aux gens. Les chats ne PEUVENT pas sourire aux gens. Ce sont des CHATS.

Il soupira encore, se demandant à quel point Prosper le rendait stupide, et suivit le chat-tigre dans la salle de bain.

Prosper s'assit dans le cabinet, regardant Draco avec l'air d'attendre quelque chose. Sa queue remuait lentement, comme s'il anticipait quelque chose. Se demandant pourquoi le chat le regardait, Draco se déshabilla. Il entra dans la douche et ouvrit l'arrivée d'eau. Ce fut alors qu'il se souvint que Potter savait exactement qui il était.

« Et merde. »

* * *

><p>Remus bailla pour la énième fois et se servit une autre tasse de café pour son petit déjeuner dans les cuisines. Sirius était assis sur le comptoir à côté du journal pas encore ouvert, grignotant joyeusement un peu de bacon.<p>

Il entendit le portrait de la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Il se retourna et fit un signe à Draco alors que le Serpentard entrait. Draco sourit et le lui retourna. Il s'assit sur le tabouret à côté de Remus.

« Où est Harry ? » demanda Remus, regardant autour de lui.

« Il arrive. »

Effectivement, le chat-tigre Wonder Boy sauta par la porte pas une minute plus tard. Sirius aboya pour l'accueillir, et Harry miaula en retour. Il fit une pause devant le comptoir, piétinant devant avec hésitation, avant de sauter dessus d'un seul bond. Il envoya un sourire mental à Draco, qui secoua la tête et ordonna à un elfe de maison d'apporter quelques saucisses et du jus d'orange pour Harry. A un autre elfe, il demanda de lui apporter du café avec de la crème et des oeufs au plat. L'elfe s'inclina si bas que son long nez toucha le sol avant de se précipiter dans un coin obscur de la salle à plafond haut pour tout préparer. Juste à ce moment-là, un elfe de maison arriva avec un plat de saucisses et un gobelet de jus de d'orange.

« Ca vous dérange si j'utilise votre soucoupe ? » demanda Draco, montrant le disque incurvé en dessous de la tasse de café de Remus.

« Merci. »

Draco versa soigneusement un peu de jus d'orange dans la soucoupe et la poussa vers Prosper, qui lui jeta un coup d'oeil.

« Oui, Prosper, tu vas boire dans une soucoupe. »

Après un autre regard, Prosper se dirigea vers le gobelet, se dressa sur ses pattes arrières et but longuement. Il se releva, tira triomphalement sa petite langue rose à Draco, et retourna à ses saucisses. Aussitôt que le chat lui tourna le dos, Draco loucha, tira la langue et étira son nez avec le pouce. Remus s'étouffa dans son café.

* * *

><p>« Hey, Minou. Qu'est-ce que t'as ? »<p>

Prosper envoya un regard à Draco qui voulait dire « Appelle-moi Minou encore une fois et je t'explose la cervelle » avant de laisser tomber une note sur le sol. Draco la prit.

_Draco – _

_Espèce de gourde. Tu n'as même pas dit à ton père que tu ne rentrais pas à la maison ! Il M'a crié DESSUS ! Disant que c'était MA faute ! Mon Dieu ! _

_- Sev_

Draco pouffa. Il attrapa une plume, la trempa dans l'encrier, et écrivit sur le verso de la note,

_Sev – _

_Si je suis une gourde, alors tu es un nigaud. Bien sûr que je ne l'ai pas dit à mon père, il aurait trouvé un moyen de me jeter dans le train. Et c'est ta faute. En tant que parrain, tu as des responsabilités. Peut-être que ce mot contient trop de syllabes et que ton cerveau n'arrive pas à l'assimiler. _

_- Draco_

Il la donna à Prosper, qui la recracha. Il regarda Draco d'un regard noir, et le blond soupira. « D'accord, fais-moi utiliser la magie. Stupide chat. »

Prosper tapota malicieusement sa jambe de sa patte avant de sauter sur les genoux du Serpentard. Après avoir enchanté la note pour qu'elle retourne vers Snape, Draco s'assit simplement sur le canapé devant la cheminée de la Salle Commune des Serpentards, caressant doucement Prosper.

Une heure plus tard – bien que ça semblait faire beaucoup plus longtemps – Draco parla.

« J'espère que tu dors en ce moment. Je pense que oui, mais comment en être certain ? Laisse-moi te dire une chose, petit chat. Tu peux être un idiot, un nigaud, un cerveau complètement boiteux, et un imbécile de Gryffondor (1) en plus de ça – mais tu sais...tu n'es pas si mauvais que ça. Je veux dire, je m'amuse certainement bien plus depuis que tu es avec moi. Je ne sais pas pour toi, mais j'ai en fait...si j'ose dire...apprécié. Gah. »

« Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai juste...enfin, je ne veux pas que tu redeviennes humain. Nous sommes – d'accord, je suis – devenus si proches. Je ne veux pas te laisser partir maintenant. » Il serra Prosper un peu plus fort alors qu'il continuait. « Tu es si...différent que le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu que je connaissais et détestais. Tu as le sens de l'humour, un comportement joyeux, et un chouilla surprenant d'intelligence ça et là. Tu es tout simplement...humain, pour une fois, aussi étrange que ça puisse paraître. J'ai toujours vu le masque, mais maintenant... »

« Wow, je deviens...sentimental. Que Dieu me pardonne. Tu vois ce que tu m'as fait, chat ? C'est de ta faute, » taquina Draco. Il enfouit son visage dans la fourrure de Prosper. « Tu vas me manquer, » murmura-t-il.

**°~~A Suivre~~°**

****(1) En anglais, Griffindork. C'est un jeu de mot avec Griffindor et Dork, le dernier signifiant "idiot". Je n'ai pas réussi à le conserver en français.


	12. Chapter 12

**I Tauwght I Taw A Putty-Tat !**

**Auteur :** Angeltread. Son lien est sur mon profil et dans mes favoris.

**Traductrice :** Moi.

**Etat de la fic :** 12/16.

Oui, je sais je suis très en retard, je suis vraiment désolée ! Mais voilà le douzième chapitre, j'espère que vous l'apprécierez quand même. Bonne lecture ! ^^'

Chapitre 12

Draco bailla et s'étira. Remuant des orteils, il roula dans son lit et trouva Prosper blotti contre lui. Souriant, il chatouilla le chat-tigre sous le menton, le regardant se réveiller lentement avec amusement. Après avoir passé cinq bonnes minutes à tuer le Serpentard du regard pour avoir OSE réveiller le TOUT-PUISSANT Prosper, le chaton se redressa en position assise. Il eut un petit bâillement, exposant sa langue rose et ses petits crocs blancs et acérés, avant de se recoucher et de se blottir une fois de plus contre Drago.

Cet adorable instant de paix et de douceur fut brisé quand la porte du dortoir s'ouvrit à la volée. Draco et Prosper se retrouvèrent tous deux enserrés par des bras minces et pâles, de fines mèches de cheveux blonds et soyeux frôlant leurs visages.

« Oh mon bébé, je ne pouvais pas passer Noël sans toi, alors j'ai tout simplement décidé de venir ici – ton père a piqué une crise quand je lui ai dit, mais j'ai été ferme – je ne pouvais passer Noël sans mon petit bébé... »

« Salut à toi aussi, maman, » réussit à articuler Draco.

Narcissa se détacha, rayonnante de bonheur devant son fils. Prosper poussa un miaulement de mécontentement quand Narcissa l'écrasa accidentellement. Elle haleta.

« Oh, mon chou, tu ne nous avais pas dit que tu avais un petit COMPAGNON ! Et quel mignon petit chaton, oh oui qu'il est mignon, » minauda-t-elle en grattant gentiment Prosper sous le menton. Il miaula, frotta sa tête une ou deux fois sur son bras et sauta sur les genoux de Draco. Il s'y blottit et regarda Narcissa, le regard intense.

« Alors Papa ne vient pas ? »

« Non, non, il est occupé – passer au Minister, travailler sur son Occlumencie – et ce voyage en France n'arrange pas les choses. »

« Oh, ainsi Père retravaille ses capacités ? »

« Et bien, il ne les a pas sollicitées depuis quelques années et Voldemort a confiance en lui – il ne faudrait pas que le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'aperçoive qu'il est un espion, n'est-ce pas ? Enfin...Draco ? »

« Oui, Maman ? »

« Le chat...il a l'air choqué. Tu crois qu'il a vu quelque chose ? »

Draco baissa le regard sur Harry et ravala un rire. Le chaton clignait continuellement des yeux, le choc se lisant sur tous les poils de sa fourrure alors qu'il en venait lentement à réaliser que le père de Draco n'était pas le « méchant-garçon-tout-pas-bon ». Presqu'inconsciemment, il le rapprocha contre lui.

« J'sais pas. Peut-être qu'il a peur des souris ? »

Potter se contorsionna pour pouvoir fusiller Draco du regard alors que Narcissa pouffait. « Je ne sais pas...Bref, il est tellement occupé que c'est à peine s'il est à la maison, et je ne voulais pas passer Noël toute seule...alors je suis venue ici ! »

« Okay. Tu n'as personne d'autre ? »

Narcissa pinça ses lèvres dans un élan d'agacement. « Si, cette épouvantable femme que j'ai honte d'appeler ma soeur – Andromeda – est passée avec sa fille, Nymphadora. Je ne peux pas croire qu'elle ait laissé sa fille se teindre les cheveux en rose ! Parmi toutes les autres couleurs ! Et ces boucles d'oreille... » Narcissa secoua la tête. Draco remarqua Prosper qui s'offensait et dit rapidement :

« Mais peut-être qu'elles ont changé maintenant. Je veux dire, tu ne lui as pas parlé depuis quoi – vingt ans ? »

« Dix-huit, Draco. Et oui, je suppose qu'elle pourrait avoir changé...mais elle est mariée à ce Moldu... »

« Elle est ta soeur. Parle-lui. »

« Bon...d'accord...je te verrais au petit déjeuner, chéri... »

Narcissa caressa Prosper, étreignit Draco et se leva. Elle quitta la chambre, leur faisant un signe de la main.

« Ouais...désolé pour ça...ma mère ne sait pas... »

Prosper roula des yeux et se mit sur le dos. Draco lui gratouilla le ventre d'un air absent, profondément plongé dans ses pensées.

Prosper le sortit de sa rêverie à l'aide d'une léchouille sur le cou du blond. Draco cilla une fois ou deux avant de sourire au chat.

« Heure de la douche ? »

Un « oui » flasha dans son esprit alors que Prosper se levait, arquant le dos, et sautait au pied de la porte. Il bondit à nouveau, agrippant la poignée tout en poussant à l'aide de son petit corps. Draco secoua la tête.

« Tu pouvais juste attendre que je le fasse, mais noooooonnn...tu es trop bon pour ça, n'est-ce pas ? »

Prosper lui envoya un « Toi-même » ainsi qu'une image représentant un doigt avant de lui tourner le dos et de trottiner vers la douche, l'attendant.

* * *

><p>Remus entendit qu'on frappait à la porte de son bureau. « Entrez ! » appela-t-il, repoussant un de ses essais. Il avait vraiment besoin de finir ça avant que les vacances ne se terminent.<p>

« Remus, tu n'es vraiment pas drôle. »

Remus releva les yeux, ses lunettes glissant sur le bout de son nez. Il eut un large sourire et se leva, contournant le bureau pour prendre Andromeda et Tonks dans ses bras.

« Hey, vous deux ! Je ne savais pas que vous étiez ici ! Pourquoi cette surprise ? »

Andromeda grimaça. « Bien, tu vois, Ted et moi avons, en quelque sorte...eu un désagrément. »

Tonks grogna de mépris. « Ouais...un _désagrément_. Appelle-ça comme tu veux Maman, mais c'était plus un combat à poings nus agrémenté de tisonniers. » Elle se tourna vers Remus. « D'accord, il y a deux versions à cette histoire : la longue et la courte. Pioche. »

« La longue. Plus de détails. Oh, vous préféreriez peut-être vous asseoir. »

Andromeda, Tonks et Remus prirent chacun place autour du feu. Juste au moment où Andromeda allait ouvrir la bouche, de légers et joyeux aboiements se firent entendre dans la chambre de Remus.

« Oh, un chiot ! » s'écria Tonks. « Et tu le gardes enfermé dans ta chambre ? »

« C'est sa punition, » dit Remus avec un rictus, ses yeux ambre étincelant. « Il a ramené une assiette de saucisses pleines de graisse dans mon lit ce matin – pour la troisième fois. »

« Hmm. Quand as-tu eu ce chiot, Rem ? » demanda Andromeda, pouffant.

« Et bien, tu vois…Sirius a recommencé. »

Andromeda se mit à rire. « J'ai deviné. Seulement cette fois c'est en chiot et non pas en écureuil. Mais pourquoi ? »

« Harry s'est accidentellement transformé en chaton pour deux mois. »

Cette fois Tonks et Andromeda éclatèrent toutes les deux de rire.

« Trop fort ! » s'écria Andromeda, s'essuyant les yeux. « Qui s'occupe de lui ? »

« Draco Malfoy. »

Tonks cilla. « Non, sérieusement, qui s'occupe de lui ? »

« Non, sérieusement, c'est Draco Malfoy. »

« Mais…mais…pourquoi ? »

« J'ai…je n'en ai aucune idée. Bref, passons à autre chose, c'est quoi l'histoire avec le combat à poings nus comprenant des tisonniers ? »

« Oh, ce n'était pas SI mauvais… »

« PAS SI MAUVAIS ! MAMAN TU LUI AS BALANCE DU CHARBON BRULANT ! »

* * *

><p>Andromeda pouffa de rire en songeant au chiot Sirius. Elle prit une grande inspiration et grimaça –elle avait oublié où exactement Ted l'avait frappé avec le tisonnier la nuit précédente. Stupide Moldu, la frapper avec un tisonnier avant de les jeter dehors, elle et sa fille.<p>

Après que la douleur se soit de nouveau atténuée, elle continua vers la salle commune des Serpentards où se trouvaient Harry et son…neveu. Etrange qu'elle n'ait pas revu son neveu depuis son premier anniversaire…elle se demanda à quoi il ressemblait.

Elle tourna au croisement et sentit sa mâchoire tomber par terre. Remus n'avait pas exagéré : le garçon était le portrait craché d'un Sirius adolescent, bien que sa peau pâle, ses cheveux blonds et ses yeux argent lui donnât un petit quelque chose que Sirius n'avait pas eu.

« Euh…qui êtes-vous ? » demanda-t-il en l'observant. Andromeda entendit un miaulement bruyant. Baissant les yeux, elle vit un chat rayé blanc et noir assis à côté de Draco, la queue en perpétuel mouvement. Elle sourit.

« On dirait bien qu'Harry a fait du bon travail sur lui-même, pas vrai ? » Elle sourit et tendit la main vers Draco. « Je suis ta tante Andromeda – mais s'il te plaît ne m'appelle pas tante, ça me fait me sentir vieille. »

Draco sourit. « D'accord. »

« Oh, tu n'as jamais rencontré Tonks, si ? »

Draco cilla de confusion.

« Enfin, son prénom c'est Nymphadora, mais elle le déteste. »

« Oooh… »

« Ouais. Bon, elle sera au déjeuner dans un instant…je suppose que tu la verras là-bas. C'était sympa de te connaître, Draco – oh, Harry, Tonks te passe le bonjour. »

Harry miaula de contentement, frotta sa tête contre la jambe de Andromeda et revint en trottinant vers Draco l'air tout content. Draco lui sourit et le prit dans ses bras, le serrant contre lui.

Andromeda, oubliée à présent, sourit doucement à la soudaine démonstration d'affection. Elle s'éloigna discrètement vers le Grand Hall, un plan se formant dans son esprit retors…

* * *

><p>Draco titillait les oreilles de Prosper, l'esprit absent. « Je suppose qu'on devrait aller déjeuner ? »<p>

Prosper miaula. Comme pour répondre eux aussi, leurs deux estomacs gargouillèrent au même moment. Pouffant, Draco prit Prosper dans ses bras, s'arracha du sofa où il s'était installé et se dirigea vers le Grand Hall, son chat s'amusant à donner des coups de patte à une plume devant provenir d'un des coussins du sofa.

Draco sourit à ses singeries. « Encore une fois, je dois te demander : comment TOI tu fais pour toujours ME battre Moi ! »

Prosper lui fit le Regard De La Mort Qui Tue avant de se glisser hors de ses bras et de se précipiter sur la table spécialement installée par Dumbledore dans le Grand Hall.

Draco jeta un œil à ses occupants. Dumbledore et Flitwick étaient plongés dans leur conversation. McGonagall regardait Trelawney avec dégoût alors que la « professeur enchâloupée » sirotait son thé, ses yeux globuleux fermés. Remus discutait avec une joyeuse jeune femme au visage pâle et aux cheveux roses, Sirius aboyant ici et là. Et là, tout au bout de la table, se tenait sa nouvelle Tante Andromeda, calmement en train de discuter avec sa mère.

Prosper s'installa sur une chaise à côté d'elles, la tête légèrement inclinée vers elles. Draco le souleva gentiment et s'assit. Les deux femmes ne le remarquèrent pas, prises dans leur discussion.

« …et alors il nous a jetées dehors, » finit Andromeda.

« Oh, Andii, je ne savais pas – Il te frappait ? Avec des objets ? »

Andromeda hocha la tête d'un air misérable.

« Je suis tellement désolée…pourquoi n'as-tu prévenu personne ? »

« Je ne voulais pas dissoudre la famille, avec Nymphadora…mais quand elle m'a dit qu'elle savait qu'il me frappait, j'ai résisté quand il a réessayé…elle était là aussi…ll m'a frappée avec le tisonnier. J'ai paniqué et je lui ai jeté du charbon, et il nous a mises dehors. Oh, Cissy, qu'est-ce que je vais faire maintenant ! » Andromeda avait l'air au bord de la dépression.

Draco dissimula un sourire alors que sa mère et sa tante se tombaient dans les bras. Il baissa les yeux sur Prosper, qui semblait sourire aux femmes avec les yeux. Si toutefois une telle chose était possible.

Narcissa remarqua soudainement son fils. Elle se tourna brusquement vers lui. « Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que ton chat était Harry Potter ? » siffla-t-elle.

Draco marqua une pause et se mit à rire. Narcissa cilla.

« Juste…pense juste à ce que tu viens de dire…juste une fois… » articula-t-il entre deux éclats de rire. Narcissa sourit.

« D'accord, d'accord…mais pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ? »

Draco se calma. « Je ne sais pas...c'est juste…peu importe. »

« Tu n'as jamais été très bon avec les mots. »

Draco tira la langue et le regretta immédiatement quand sa mère lui colla une petite cuillère entre les deux yeux.

**°~~A Suivre~~°**

_Merci d'avoir lu, j'espère que ça vous a plu :) Oh, et pour ceux qui se posent des questions, non je n'abandonne pas mes fics. D'ailleurs, la prochaine publiée sera Apprendre à Aimer :)_

_A bientôt_


End file.
